CMLL Super Viernes (July 16, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = 9,250 |lastevent = Super Viernes July 9, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes July 23, 2010 }} The July 16, 2010 Super Viernes was a weekly professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico. The main event was a CMLL World Tag Team Championship match with Volador, Jr. and La Sombra defending against Héctor Garza and Mr. Águila, the co-leaders of Los Invasores. The match came about after Garza and Mr. Águila winning a trios match against Volador, Jr. and La Sombra (and La Máscara) at the previous week's Super Viernes main event. Los Invasores took the first fall in quick fashion, pinning both of their opponents only 2:15 after the opening bell. Just as it looked like the champions would lose in two quick falls they turned the tables on their opponents when Volador, Jr. Powerbombed Garza and La Sombra applied a (Double knee backbreaker on Mr. Águila to take the second fall. During the third fall the biased refereeing of El Tirantes came into play repeatedly. At one point El Tirantes counted so slowly that what was supposed to take three seconds took over six seconds before Garza kicked out. When Volador, Jr. complained to El Tirantes over the biased refereeing Garza took advantage of the distraction, knocking Volador, Jr. down with a Superkick and when he went to pin Volador, Jr. El Tirantes counted what was described as a "supersonic" fast three count. After Garza and Mr. Águila were handed the belts Volador, Jr. and La Sombra attacked El Tirantes for the biased refereeing during the match. With the victory Héctor Garza and Mr. Águila became the 30th CMLL World Tag Team Champions. The semi-final match seemed to be the starting point of a new rivalry between CMLL's top tecnico (fan favorite) and Los Invasores representative Psicosis II as they faced off in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match. In addition to the developing rivalry between Místico and Psicosis, it also continued the feud between Rayo de Jalisco, Jr., who teamed up with Místico, and Universo 2000 who sided with Psicosis. The trios were rounded out by Blue Panther on the tecnico side and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) representative Jushin Liger joining the rudo team. Místico came out holding El Oriental's mask which he had won on Monday Night during the Promociones Gutiérrez 1st Anniversary Show, something which Psicosis, El Oriental's teammate, did not appreciate and the match quickly degenerated into a brawl between the two, with both trying to tear the mask off the other's head. While the two fought at ringside the rudo team won the first fall when Liger defeated Blue Panther and then joined up with Universo 2000 to pin Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. after a double Suplex 9:16 into the match. With Místico and Psicosis focusing on each other the remaining four wrestlers carried the action in the second fall with Panther forcing Liger to submit, followed by Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. pinning Universo 2000 following a ''Topé en Reversa'', taking the second fall for their team. In the third fall Místico and Psicosis took the spotlight with a long exchange of holds and moves with neither gaining the advantage. In the end Místico frustrated Psicosis to the extent that he landed a low blow on Místico in clear view of the referee, earning a disqualification for his team, leaving Místico, Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. and Blue Panther the victors in the longest match of the night at 22:45. In the fourth match of the evening two-thirds of the current CMLL World Trios Champions, La Máscara and Mascara Dorada teamed up with former Trios champion Hijo del Fantasma against the team known as Los Hijos del Averno ("The Sons of Hell"; Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto). Los Hijos proved that they had the better teamwork as they took the first fall after Averno drilled Hijo del Fantasma with his Devil Wings finishing move, a Spinning sitout double underhook facebuster. The second fall came when La Máscara forced Averno to submit when he applied La Campana ("The bell", a Pendulum submission hold). The third and deciding fall lasted only 4:44 and ended when Los Hijos used a triple Powerbomb on La Máscara and then defeated him. The Lightning match was originally scheduled to feature Marcela, but on the night Dark Angel wrestled against La Amapola without any explanation of why the replacement was made. The match was the definition of a lighting match as it lasted only 3:53, where La Amapola countered Dark Angel's La Reienera hold into a backcraker for the pinfall. Diamante was the only wrestler out of the 12 wrestlers putting their masks on the line at the 2010 Infierno en el Ring cage match to appear on the Super Viernes three days before the event. Diamante teamed up with Pegasso and Rey Cometa to wrestle against Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte and (Loco Max and Skándalo). Arkangel was a large part of the build to the Infierno en el Ring match, but was not included in the 12 men, although he continued to play the antagonist on behalf of his teammates Doctor X and Hooligan who are in the match. Diamante, Pegasso and Rey Cometa won the match in two straight falls, taking the second match by disqualification when Arkangel unmasked Diamante in full view of the referee. In the opening match the rookie Metálico teamed up with seasoned wrestler Trueno to Camorra and Semental in a tag team match after 10:47 of wrestling, the shortest match of the night except for the lighting match. Results ; ; *Metálico and Trueno defeated Camorra and Semental (10:47) *Diamante, Pegasso and Rey Cometa defeated Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte, Loco Max and Skándalo) 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:23) *La Amapola defeated Dark Angel in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (3:53) *Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto) defeated Hijo del Fantasma, La Máscara and Mascara Dorada 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:37) *Blue Panther, Místico and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. defeated Jushin Liger, Psicosis II and Universo 2000 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (22:45) *''Los Invasores'' (Héctor Garza and Mr. Águila) defeated La Sombra and Volador, Jr. © 2-1 in a Two Out Of Three Falls Match to win the CMLL World Tag Team Championship (13:41) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events